


We Are Not Screwing

by Spectrum_of_Gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, Everyone thinks they're boyfriends, M/M, Pansexual Castiel, Sam and Jess ship them in secret, clueless idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum_of_Gold/pseuds/Spectrum_of_Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes Castiel and Dean are dating. Sure they spend a lot of time together and text each other constantly when apart, and Dean sometimes leaves his stuff in Castiel's dorm and vice versa. And yeah, they haven't dated anyone since they met each other two years ago and sometimes they stare at each other like nothing else in the world matters but that doesn't mean they're in love with each other.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Screwing

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a prompt and request~! I haven't been writing for a long time but I decided to finally dive right back into it and why not do it with one of my OTPs. I'm a bit nervous with submitting this but I have faith that this story will be okay and I hope you enjoy!

     “Hey Dean, where’s your boyfriend?” Dean almost choked on his beer. _Boyfriend?_ It’s not the assumption that he has a boyfriend that throws him off- Dean’s bisexuality is no secret on campus, not after spending freshman year exploring said sexuality with any man or woman who caught his eye. It’s the way his friend asked him, so sure and confident in the question, that surprises him.

     He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and shoots an incredulous look at Chuck, a small geekish dude with a scraggily beard. He is wearing glasses and nursing a drink in a red-solo cup. Probably something alcoholic as well. His girlfriend, Becky, has her legs out over his and her already big eyes widen as she leans forward. Clearly interested in Dean’s answer.

     They both look way too eager for Dean’s liking. “What?” Dean asks, and instantly regrets it as he takes a swig of his drink.

     “Your boyfriend, Castiel, I think his name is?” Chuck answers with a smile, as though nothing of that sentence was wrong. Dean grimaces, though he’s not surprised that Chuck assumed Castiel and he were dating. Everyone and their mother is always referring to Cas as his boyfriend. Which he is not.

     “Yeah where is he? You two are almost never apart.” Becky chirps, tilting her head. Dean blows air out past his lips in exasperation. He sets his beer down on the coffee table separating himself and them and leans back on the couch. His expression is pulled as he looks at the couple.

     “Castiel is not my boyfriend.” His voices, monotonously. He’s said the phrase for what feels like a million times the past two years. Sometimes to the same people. “We’re just friends.” He adds, glancing at Chuck and Becky before turning his attention back to the DND set spread out before them.

     “Oh- sorry man. You guys are always hanging out so I thought-” Chuck’s sentence drops when an excited squeak sounds from behind them. Dean is glad the conversation seems to have ended as he waves a hand at his best female friend Charlie and his brother Sam. They enter the dorm room, Charlie practically kicking off her shoes and Sam setting his backpack down. He had to bend down because he’s so tall. Dean stifled a chortle. “Finally! Glad you two could make it. Can we get on with this game, now?”

     “Hey it’s not like building C is anywhere near your dorm. Where’s your roommate, anyway? I pegged him for a total DND nerd too.” Charlie unties her shocking red hair and lets it cascade down to her shoulders. She’s a beautiful girl, and extremely smart. She got into this college’s IT program with a scholarship that pays for all her classes for all four years. If she wasn’t a lesbian, Dean might have hit on her when they met last year.

     “Kevin said ‘I don’t want to lose out on my head start for my essay.’” Chuck quoted. Charlie giggled, shaking her head. Dean rolled his eyes. It was the same excuse Sam tried using before he gave in and accepted Dean’s invitation to the little DND gathering. Sam was more of a bookworm than a gaming nerd like Dean and the rest, but he was sure Sam would have some fun. “So he took off to the library.”

     Dean scooted over on the couch to allow Sam and Charlie to sit on it. The other couch was occupied with Chuck and Becky, currently taking up all the space with their half cuddling position. “Speaking of essays, Dean, did you and Cas figure out what you guys will be writing about?” Sam asked, taking the DND info guide from Charlie’s extended hand to glance through it. A refresher that Dean knew he would need.

    DND is a very complex game.

    Becky’s knowing smile almost blinded Dean as he glanced at the pair opposite of them. Chuck looked apologetic, yet Dean detected a hit of mirth in his eyes. He threw them a playful glare and shifted so he could lean forward and start messing with their set-up. “We’re still going through cases. We’re thinking a murder investigation but there’s a really cool one about an international ring of smugglers that used ancient artifacts to transport drugs.” He answered, reaching for a pad of paper and pencil.

    “Oooh sounds scandalous.” Charlie remarked, waggling her eyebrows with a coy smile on her lips. Dean scoffs, the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he fishes his phone from his pocket. Sam mentioning the big collaboration essay that he and Cas were working on reminded him to text his partner.

    “Sure is.” Dean responds as he types to Castiel. “Those smugglers were like James frickin’ Bond. Or Mission Impossible.” Charlie laughs.

     _We shuld look in 2 smug case more._ He shoots off the text to Cas, nicknamed ‘Baby Angel’ on his phone. Charlie had changed it to that months ago when she stole his phone to go through his texts and mess with him.

    A moment later he receives an answer from Baby Angel; _I thought you might like that one. I’ll swing by the library to see what information I can dig up. How is your Dungeons and Dragons game?_ Dean tried to fight a smile as he typed up a quick response. Castiel was so punctual, he texted exactly like he talks. Dean could almost see the slight tilt of Cas’s head when he typed the question.

    “Wow that’s really good material for a book…” Chuck started, his writer instincts kicking in as he pulled out a notebook. A stern look from Becky and a groan from Charlie convinced him to tuck it back in his pocket. “Which I can think about later…” He grinned cheekily. Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket and quirked a brow at him but said nothing. Chuck’s writing was great, he captured moments and people perfectly. If only he wasn’t so into writing ‘friend fiction’…

    He still can’t believe how popular Chuck’s story ‘Supernatural’ is online. It’s all about Dean and Sam hunting demons and monsters. Can you imagine a world like that?

    “Alright, as much as I love talking about school work and international drug smugglers, can we please get to the game? I wanna put you guys through perilous journeys.” Whined Charlie. As the designated Game Master, she would be the one directing the flow of the game and setting up the storyline. She was extremely creative and her knowledge of DND lore and creatures blew Dean away.

    How she could remember all that IT technical mumbo jumbo AND describe ever area of their DND map in perfect detail along with the monsters that reside in it, Dean had no idea.

    As though Charlie could read his mind, she looked at him and winked. Dean simply smiled back at her.

    “Remind me, do we use board pieces?” Sam asked, the game info pamphlet still in his hands. The room was filled with unanimous groans and one annoyed shout of ‘NOOB!’.

 

* * *

 

    Castiel feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it to check who had texted him. ‘Dean Winchester’ showed up, accompanied by a photo of the man’s smiling face. Castiel couldn’t help but return the smile with one of his own. With a swipe of his finger he read the text, his lips lifting further at the way Dean spelled ‘should’ as ‘shud’. Before Dean, Castiel barely understood text talk. But after he began texting with Dean and spent many minutes deciphering each text, he got to a point where he could read it fluently.

    Castiel sends off his reply. He then pockets his phone and closes a few tabs on his laptop. They had a bunch of murder cases and trials that he had been looking over. But now that Dean expressed interest in the smuggling case, he would go to the library to research more information and check out some books to prepare them for their essay. It was their biggest assignment for CRIME 121, the class they shared that taught about the law side of criminology. Trials and how officers relate to that side of the process.

    Dean and Castiel were both Criminology majors. Dean wanted to become a detective, as did Castiel. They have had almost every one of their courses together and always partnered up on projects and collaborative assignments. He is very thankful that he and Dean had become friends. Before Dean, Cas had been extremely shy and nervous. The only person on campus he knew was his roommate, Gabriel, who made him even more anxious with all his teasing.

    And the candy wrappers he left everywhere.

    But that is in the past now, Castiel’s friendship pool has greatly expanded since meeting Dean and growing confidence in himself. Most of it rubbing off from Dean, who exuded the stuff. Though, most of it was a show to protect Dean from pain… Now is not the time to think about such things.

    With his mind on their essay he packs his bag, placing his laptop and charger carefully inside along with a water bottle and some textbooks. He reaches for a notebook, fingers brushing against it as he hears the click of his dorm room door. He grabs it and stuffs it into his bag, looking over as his roommate, Gabriel, opens the door and strolls in.

    His light hair is slicked back, one strand out of place. He runs a hand through it to soothe it back down and his amber eyes flash as they land on Castiel.

    “Cassidy!” Gabriel calls, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Castiel opens his mouth to tell him that is not his name, but then remembers that Gabriel likes to give him many ridiculous nicknames and shuts it. He nods in acknowledgement to his roommate, and then greets the two who come into the room behind him.

    Their friends Balthazar and Anna enter the room, Balthazar beaming at Castiel and Anna flashing him a quick smile. Balthazar’s eyes crinkle with his smile. He and Gabriel are close friends, though Castiel doesn’t know what either of them major in. He only knows that Balthazar moved here a few years ago from England. Anna is a bit of a surprise, as Castiel didn’t expect her to hang around Gabriel or Balthazar. Her smile seems more sincere and pops from her face as it is framed by her shiny red hair.

     “Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna.” Castiel greets. “I have to go, but it was good to see both of you again.” He says to Balthazar and Anna as pulls up his bag, setting the strap over his shoulder and preparing to leave. Anna and Gabriel plop down on the dorm room couch, Gabriel reaching for the remote to the TV and Anna pulling up her backpack to dig through it.

    “Going to see that boy toy of yours?” Balthazar inquires in his British accent, causing Castiel to pause. The perplexed look on his face must have been too much for his roommate, as he answered Balthazar before Castiel could.

    “Deanarino is not his boy toy.” Gabriel clarifies, and Castiel is thankful for all of two seconds. “But they are screwing.” He flashes Castiel a wide smile before grinning at Balthazar. Next to him, Anna giggles as she pulls a textbook out of her bag. Castiel’s face starts to feel warm and mouth drops open to respond but he is beaten to it.

    “Ah, isn’t that the definition of a ‘boy toy’?” Balthazar smirked, eyes full of amusement as he strolled over to the couch to sit with Gabriel and Anna. The corners of his eyes seem forever crinkled from what Castiel assumes has been lifetime of smiling and teasing others.

    “We are not screwing.” Castiel states firmly, eyeing his roommate and company. “We are just friends.” He nods with conviction, more to himself than the others.

    “Oh but you two are so cute together.” Anna chimes in with a genuine smile.

    “We are not cute.” Castiel retorts, then shuts his mouth and feels his face flush with embarrassment.

    “The epitome of adorable.” Balthazar practically purrs, his body twisted around to face Castiel as he leans over the back of the couch. They are all three looking at Castiel expectantly, grins and smiles directed at him in a playful and friendly manner. Castiel expects this sort of teasing from Balthazar and Gabriel, but is mildly surprised that Anna has joined in.

    Huffing, Castiel turns from them, gripping the long strap of his bag tightly as he goes to the door. The giggles from his roommate and Balthazar are not lost to him.

    “I will thank you to not make a mess of the room while I am out. Gabriel, if you need me I will be at the library.” He turns to look at them, face cooling as his blush recedes, and gives them a curt wave. “I do not know how long I will be away, but if I don’t return before you two leave then have a good night.”

    “See ya, roomy!” Gabriel calls, a lollipop stick sticking out of his grin. Castiel will never understand the man’s need for sweets. He makes a mental note to check if Gabriel has made another candy stash. They do **not** need ants.

    Not after the ‘Winter of the Halloween Candy Assault’. Castiel shuddered.

     “Tell your boyfriend we say ‘Hi’.” Balthazar teased. Anna elbowed him and he laughed, feigning a wounded look at her. He even put a hand to his heart, as if offended. " _Madame_."

     Castiel’s blush deepened and before Balthazar could turn his playful jesting back onto him, he scrambled to get out of the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is chapter one. Originally I was going to have it be three parts all condensed into one chapter. But the world has taken a shape of it's own and so has the story. It's actually incredibly surprising that the plot bunnies have taken me so far. 
> 
> I plan for 3 chapters. Though it's possible that my muses will squeeze more out of me.


End file.
